rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-32753176-20180319001937/@comment-4010415-20180328163640
Actually, if I recall, the "She's bottling it up" explanation comes from Miles in an interview video at that dumb theater showing they did where they showed highlights of Volume 4 and the premiere of Volume 5. Regardless, they should've done a better job of actually showing hints that she's bottling everything up. Ruby cringing when Lionheart mentioned Penny getting torn apart was a nice touch, but it was still a small thing that came really late. SYUTK is right, she barely shows any change whatsoever. They shouldn't have to have her stand around and explain that she's been affected like she did in that scene with Oscar. Compare Ruby to Weiss and Yang. Weiss - Has seriously changed a lot since Volume 1. She still has similar personality quirks and attitudes because, honestly, if she didn't, she'd be a completely different person. But she's nicer, less stuck-up, and in Volume 2, she tried to be goofy and fun to fit in with Ruby and Yang and then stopped trying so hard to do that. She still has flaws to work on, as we saw at the Schnee charity ball, but at least she's not the stuck-up bitch she was in Volume 1. Not only has there been a change in her behavior from the things she has learned and the experiences she has had with Team RWBY, but we have also seen a couple of examples of how her life at home has affected her. We have seen her flinch in response to angry yelling twice - once when Ironwood yelled "Jacques!" on the night she was sneaking out of home, and once when Yang raised her voice at Raven to say "Don't you dare talk about my family that way!" I say this is an effect of her life at home because we've seen evidence that Jacques tends to yell a lot when he's angry. Weiss describing how her mother ended up becoming an alcoholic is completely excused because her mother being an alcoholic was already hinted to beforehand and we've seen that Weiss has been affected by her life at home and dislikes things about her home and family. Yang - After the Fall of Beacon, Yang lost a lot of her cheerfulness and became more serious. She can still be her old cheerful self with her friends, but the Fall has clearly affected her. She didn't have to sit there and explain to the audience that she's oh-so horribly shaken up by how Adam cut her arm off. We got to see it - her depression at home, her nightmare about Adam, her mini trauma flashback when she dropped a glass. I should note, her mini flashback happened after she saw a photo of Adam in a news report, so I think part of why the glass breaking gave her that flashback is because she already had him on her mind. Her explaining why she didn't want to put on the prosthetic arm is excused because we already saw her hesitation. We saw the way she looked at the prosthetic and how she made an excuse to her father and left the room. When she woke up from her nightmare, she looked at the prosthetic with a frown on her face and her eyebrows curved up, then looked away from it. We have actually gotten to see things affecting Weiss and Yang. And while Blake was still running away from things in Volume 4, we could see that she was affected by the Fall of Beacon too, between her paranoia on the ship and her stressed, irritable attitude throughout Volume 4. In Volume 5, she's ready to stand and fight instead of running, though the writing on her plot wasn't executed that well. Basically: We've actually seen Weiss, Blake, and Yang being affected by what has happened to them, but Ruby just gets small things thrown in here and there in a way where it feels like it was just an after-thought to remind us "Hey, things happened to Ruby too."